


The Smell of Perfume In Her Bed

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, crystal being a mood and a half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Nicky and Gigi have a bit to much to drink at a gig...Based off the song Strange Love By Simple Creatures
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Emo's Song Fic Dump





	The Smell of Perfume In Her Bed

Finally all their dreams had come true. Both stood at the very top of the competition but left with the agony of not yet knowing which one of them took the crown.  
Everything was still a secret, only a select few knew of the journey they had been on and for now they were still invisible in that world.

Tonight’s gig was small, just another messy club in the middle of a rundown town. The fact it was a week night didn’t help the situation as less than 10 people were currently stood around the bar.

“This is ridiculous!”

“Come on Nick, it’s better than nothing.”

“It is nothing Gigi, that’s the problem.”

Despite the disputes that had unraveled in the heat of competition the pair of queens had become quite close after filming had ended. It wasn’t unusual for them to be booked together or even seen out with each other when in the same city.

Nicky grabbed two shots from the bar and handed one to the other queen.

“Might as well.” 

Their glasses clinked together and the shots were downed in one.

That’s the last thing either of them remember….  
-  
“Fuck my head.”

Light streamed in from the open blinds directly into Gigi’s eyes. She rubbed the sleep out of them, stretching slightly.  
But then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she wasn’t alone.

A groan came from behind and the arm wrapped snugly around her waist tightened. 

“The hell.” The other person spoke, “wait. Gigi?”

Gigi shot her head around to see Nicky lead behind her. Their eyes locked in panic as they both assessed the situation.

“Nothing happened right?” Nicky looked down to find both of them fully clothed. She let out a sigh of relief.

“I think we were just cuddle buddies for the night.” Gigi laughed. She placed her head back onto the pillow, squinting as she tried to see how early it was by the sun shining into the room.

Nicky began to scroll through her phone, her eyes slowly widening in panic.

“Oh merde!” She threw the phone into Gig’s face. “How drunk were we last night?”

There, casually placed among the comments of fans, was a slightly blurry selfie featuring the two of them in a more than affectionate embrace. Both of their eyes were screwed shut as they messily pressed their lips together. Gigi’s arms had wrapped themselves around Nicky’s neck, in what looked like a method of pulling her closer.  
The photo quickly disappeared and was replaced with an in coming call from Crystal.  
“Have you got something to tell me Nicollet Angele Marie Doll?”

“Good Morning to you too Crystal Elizabeth, how are you this fine morning?” Nicky giggled as Crystal lost it.

“Screw good morning! Why is there a photo floating around of you and Gigi fucking Goode sucking face?”

“We don’t remember what exactly happened, we were really drunk.” Nicky tried to explain.

“We? You mean Gigi’s still with you?”

Fuck. Welp there was no point in trying to cover this up.  
“Hey Crystal!” Gigi yelled enthusiastically through the phone before instantly regretting her choice of tone from her screaming headache.

“We’re not together. We just got super drunk and spent a night spooning.” 

“You spooned? Oh my god! You’re practically married! I call maid of honor at you bitches wedding.” 

The simultaneous facepalm Nicky and Gigi performed sent them all into a fit of laughter.

“I’ve got to go but remember to use protection guys. I’m too young to be an aunt.” 

Only when the call shit off did Gigi realise how much closer she had got to Nicky. Her makeup smudged face came closer.

“You know i can’t recall if you’re a good kisser or not.” She whispered, their hands joining under the covers. 

“Je suis d'accord.”  
And just like that the forgotten activities and feelings from the previous night came rushing back into their minds.  
Nicky’s lips were soft and felt great against Gigi’s, causing the younger to smile as the kiss broke. 

“Wow.”  
“Wow indeed.” Nicky smirked. She moved so that Gigi could rest against her side and begin to run her fingers through her short hair.

“I think it’s time I order us a hangover breakfast.” 

“Oh fuck yes please.”


End file.
